Choices We Make
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: The Choices We Make in this new world can be deadly and others can come back to haunt you. Sarah Grimes finds this out the hard way. Possible Dayrl/OC in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I had made sure to wander far enough from camp that the sounds of the others would not disturb me. I wanted to have my full concentration for this. The trees protected me from the sunlight and most of the breeze. I just had to worry about hitting the...

'Thud.'

A smile broke across my face. The very first knife I have ever thrown hit the tree, granted it completely missed the target I had earlier carved into it, but it was a start. Leaving that knife embedded in the tree, almost as a sort of motivation, I pulled out another of my knives. With the same technique as last time, I swung my arm to pick up momentum then let go just as my arm straighten.

'Rustle. Thud.'

Now a frown tugged on my lips. It missed. Clearly my technique wasn't solid, or was it the first time and I just didn't copy it right? Mhm... this may take a while...

Once. I only hit the bloody target once. I wanted to spend more time practicing but knew if I didn't show my face soon one of two things would happen; Shane would send out a search party, or worse Lori would bitch that I wasn't doing my chores. She isn't my freaking mother but she acts like it, and not the caring kind.

'Rustle.'

Without thinking I spun on my heels and let the knife fly from my hands.

"Jesus Woman!"

I froze for a second at the voice and let my eyes focus. There in front of me stood Daryl Dixon, slightly crouched from avoiding my knife. Maybe my aim was better than I thought...

"Shit, sorry! Y-You scared me!"

He huffed at me while bringing himself to his full height, which was at least a head or two taller than me.

"What the hell you doing out here anyway?"

His eyes scanned the area before he strolled past me and over to my practice tree.

"This the best you can do?"

He laughed. A smirk light up his face as a blush warmed mine. I marched up to him and ripped the knife out from the tree.

"H-Hey it's my first time practicing with them, give me a break!"

A frown suddenly marred his face as he loomed over me.

"Those walkers ain't gonna give you a break..."

I huffed at him while looking off to the side. I knew that, but we've all got to start somewhere. Daryl took a step back as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where'd ya get them anyway? Those ain't your everyday kitchen knife that you'd get of Her Majesty."

I snorted, knowing exactly who Daryl was referring to, before going over to collect the last of my knives.

"I picked them up in Atlanta the last time me and Glenn went in."

Daryl sobered up at the mention of Atlanta, judging by his reaction the others aren't back yet, which is worrying.

"They'll be fine."

I forced those words out and Daryl's actions seemed the same.

"Of course they will be, they got my brother with them."

At the mention of brother my heart wrenched, but Daryl didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah you're right, you're brother is tough... and so are the others. They'll be fine. Anyway, what you doing out here? Shane didn't send you to look for me, did he?"

Repeating falsities was getting us no where so I opted for a change in topic. Daryl took the bait and scoffed.

"I ain't the man's lackey. If he wants ya he can get off his own ass and look for ya. I'm off hunting, was sure I saw some deer tracks, gonna try and see if I can get us some venison."

I couldn't help the moan that slipped passed my lips.

"Mhm... that sounds delicious! I hope you catch it."

I want to add a 'be careful' but this is Daryl Dixon I'm talking about here. He doesn't need, nor want, my well wishing. With a final nod from Daryl, we both turned our backs on each other, him going deeper into the woods and me walking back towards camp.

"They should be back by now."

I heard Amy before I saw her. She was pacing, likely worried about her sister. Amy and I are only a few years apart but we don't have much in common, but this... her worry... I know what that feels like.

"Glenn's smart, he and I have navigated ourselves in and out of that city more times than I can count, and this group he's with are made up of some of the strongest people I have every had the pleasure to meet. They'll be fine."

She stopped pacing at my words and sent a smile my way as did Dale. I glanced over to Carl to see Shane teaching him about knots. Shane and I are close, he looked out for me like another brother, but that should be Carl's father, my brother, teaching him not Shane. My eyes traveled passed them to see Lori glaring at me, likely pissed that I've not been doing my womanly duties around here. I'm not a freaking housewife; I do my own stuff no one else's.

'Static'

My head shot over to the top of the RV. Dale beat me to it, climbing onto it to answer the caller.

"Can you repeat that? T-Dog I need you to repeat! Repeat!"

I couldn't make out much, only the words department and stuck. Before I could even process what had been heard, Amy was up in Shane's face.

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us!"

"Look I know this is hard Amy but if she's stuck on that roof then she's already lost, they all are. So we just needed to get over it."

Shane might have well as stuck a dagger in her with those harsh words. He said them in a calm matter, but that's not what shined through.

"She's my sister! You son of a bitch!"

Amy stormed off, and I wanted to chase after her, but I thought I might have better luck with Shane.

"I know my way in..."

I didn't even get to finish proposing my idea before Shane shot it down.

"No, we are not losing any more people over this!"

"Well if they don't come back someone is going to go and get supplies and clearly having a group go was a bad idea so why not I go now and see what I can..."

"NO!"

I jumped back slightly, as did most in the camp at Shane's outburst. Even Carl made to move behind me.

"N-No. I made a promise to your brother that'd I'd always keep you safe, and I keep my promises."

And with that he stormed off and out of the limelight. I turned to face Carl and knelled down to Carl's height.

"They're not coming back, are they?"

I paused, to think over my words. Lying isn't any good, but neither is brutal honest, not with kids.

"They're in a tight bind at the moment, but that doesn't mean they aren't defiantly coming back. It just means... it might take them a little longer, that's all. Now how about you and me go pick some berries?

Carl smiled up at me before running over to collect a bucket.

"Just make sure to stay close to camp, we don't need any more bad news today."

I offered Dale a smile and nod as Carl came running back up to me. I hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Kiddo, the forest waits."

Carl hadn't even lasted half an hour before he got bored. He wanted to go back to camp and play with Sophia. When I had asked about her he went red and denied everything that left my mouth. I made sure to walk him back to camp, signalling to Dale that he was staying and that I was leaving again. The man offered me a friendly smile. I think he knows what I'm up to in the forest. He comment on my knives the day I brought them into camp. The sly old bastard was the only one that noticed other than Glenn, and he was clever enough to be discreet when commenting. Dale was growing on me, that's for sure. With one last glance around camp, I headed back into the forest. I was still planning on looking for more berries but I wanted to add in a little bit of extra practice. Daryl's comment was affecting me more that I thought it had. The dead won't give me a break, so I can't have any...

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

It sounded like a siren? No, it was a car alarm.

"What the hell?!"

I quickly gathered up my knives and picked up my berry bucket before dashing off in the direction of camp. It was hard to tell where the sound was coming from, but it was getting louder the closer I got to camp. The sound suddenly stopped. I froze for a second before double timing it back.

"Yo what's up with the sirens?! Trying to attract everything in the goddamn..."

I trailed off at the sight in front of me. There was Carl and Lori being embraced by his father and her husband and my... my brother.

"R-Rick...?!"

His eyes shot to me. He gave Carl one last kiss on the head and then broke his embrace to step towards me. I dropped the bucket and met him half way. I almost tackled him to the ground with the force I engulfed him with.

"I-I thought... w-we thought..."

"I know, I know..."

Tears escaped both of our eyes but we didn't care. This crying was not a sign of weakness; this type of crying was that of happiness. Maybe there was still hope to have a life in this world after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had told me his story, of how he got to Atlanta and then what happened with Merle Dixon. Merle was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to get left behind. No human being should be left to die like that, tied up left to die a slow painful death of exposure or eaten by walkers. I returned to camp from relieving myself just as the conversation was brought up on how to tell Daryl. I felt sorry for T-Dog, despite what Merle did for him it was clear he was regretful of his actions and Rick being Rick found a way to put blame on himself about it as well.

"We could lie."

"How would you feel if it was your sister handcuffed to a roof and they lied to you?"

"T-That's different, this is Merle Dixon..."

"Merle's an ass but he's still a human being, and him and Daryl have been hunting to provide food for this camp. The least you owe Daryl is the truth, and if all yall are too scared to tell him, I will."

Andrea glared something awful at me, but the others glanced off to the side.

"I-I was scared, and I'm not ashamed of that."

"I'm not getting on at you T-Dog for dropping the key, or Rick for handcuffing him. Like I said Merle was an ass, just don't lie about it to Daryl."

"No you see, he may not be dead. I stopped just long enough to chain up the door, and I figure with how narrow the path is only a half a dozen or so geeks could squeeze against the door at one time, it wouldn't be enough to break open, not that chain, not that lock. My point is, Dixon's alive still chained to that roof... and that's on us..."

T-Dog got up and left the camp fire after his outward monologue. My heart went out to him. With the key dropped, there was no way to save Merle's ass as well as his own, and even if he did have the key Merle could have flipped out and left him there if he was in a sour enough mood. It was a lose-lose situation and it's likely we'll all have to pay the price one day.

"Auntie Sarah?"

I forced a small smile onto my lips as I turned to face Carl. He was rubbing his eyes, likely trying to fight off the tiredness he was feeling.

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

My eyes wandered to Rick's, who nodded. I jumped to my feet and held out a hand to him.

"Make you a deal Kiddo, you bunk with me tonight and keep me company and I'll sing you as many songs as you like, how does that sound?"

A smile erupted across his face as he took my hand and jumped to his feet. I laughed as Carl dragged me towards my tent. Once inside, I fixed up my cot to accommodate Carl and set up a make shift one on the ground for me. We both got ready for bed. I tucked him in and sat up next to him

"So any requests?"

He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes again. He likely wouldn't make it to the end of the song but I would still sing it to the end.

"I've got one... this one reminds me of your Dad..."

"_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much._ _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_ _you shoot me down, but I get up..."_

This song was just Rick down the back. He took a bullet, was in a coma, but still managed to get up in a zombie apocalypse and travel miles to find his family. I was aware from the silence outside of my tent that the others were likely listening to me, but it didn't bother me. I did use to sing in front of much larger crowds.

_"__You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium..."_

I paused at the end of the song. When Carl made no sound or movement to register that it had ended, I slide down into my bed. My mind started to shut down, ignoring the horrible feeling that was stirring in my gut about tomorrow.

"Rise and shine Sweetheart! It's you and me on water duty!"

"W-Wha? Ah God that's bright!"

Shane had opened the entrance to my tent and pinned it to blind me with natural light.

"Well you've slept in little lady. Come on, meet me by the jeep in five, you're helping me with the water."

I let out an inaudible grumble. To be honest I wasn't even sure what I was grumbling about; I've just never been a morning person. Within the next five minutes I shoved on the cleanest smelling clothes I had, making a mental note to do laundry later, and then made my way over to the Jeep. I made the effort to look out for Carl. He was playing with Sophia at the edge of camp. I had to bite back a comment about not playing so close to the forest but if I did Lori would be on my back and I didn't need that first thing in the morning... or afternoon, what time of day it was. Shane was already buckled up by the time I reached the Jeep so without a word I followed his example and then we were off.

The drive down was quick and loading the water was done even quicker, efficiently and in silence, until we were loading on the last of the water.

"You're oddly quiet, even for a morning you, something on your mind?"

"Did you even check?"

That question had been festering in my mind since Rick's appearance yesterday. Sure I was ecstatic to be reunited with my brother, but it arose questions with Shane. He told us he was dead.

"W-What?"

"Did you even check? You told me... when I asked to go to the hospital... you told me you checked... did you even..."

"Of course I did! H-How could you even ask that! I-I put my head to his chest and I-I didn't hear a heartbeat. The whole place was in chaos I-I..."

The bit added at the end sounded more like an excuse than an explanation.

"Ok, I believe you... I just had to check. It's just strange is all. You seemed so sure is all and now..."

I trailed off. I wasn't sure how to responded to Shane's answer.

"Yeah well, that brother of yours is a tough SOB!"

His tone was almost bitter so all I could do was force a laugh and nod in response.

"That he is..."

"Water's here ya'll! Just mind and boil it before use!"

I took one of the smaller containers over to the main fire and sat it next to it. I needed to boil it but first...

'Argh!'

"Mom! Aunite! Dad!"

I bolted towards the sound of Carls voice as did most of the occupants in camp. Rick , Lori and I were first to reach the kids. Carl ran straight into his mother's arms as Sophia ran passed him and into her own mother's arms. Neither Rick nor I stopped. Glenn, Morealas, Jim, Dale and Shane were close behind us. They were all smart enough to bring some sort of bat with them, were as I only had my knives. I stood back a little and let the men deal with this one. The thing was munching on a deer. A deer that had arrows stick out of it.

"Dayrl..."

His name left my lips before I could stop it. It caught a few people attention and they managed to make the link to the arrows.

'Creak. Rustle.'

Despite what I had just said everyone tensed up at the sound. Hell even I reached into my pocket and clutched one of my knives. Everyone let out a sigh, not all entirely out of relief, when they saw that it was indeed Daryl Dixon.

"Son of a bitch! That there was my deer! Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, motherless, bastard!"

Daryl kicked the shit out of the motionless body. I get why, imagine spending all night tracking dinner only for it to be eaten by someone... something else.

"Now calm down Son, no point getting worked up over it."

Dale was stupid enough to open his mouth causing Daryl to get all up in his face.

"Yeah? And what do you know about it old man? You can take that stupid hat and go back to Gold Pond."

Daryl backed off and went back over to the deer.

"Damn shame, been tracking this thing for miles! Was gonna cook us up some vension! Think we could just cut around this gnawed bit right here?"

"I would not risk it."

Shane sounded like he was going to barf, and I don't blame him.

'Gasp.'

The things decapitated head let out a breath causing my reflexes to kick in. The knife I had been thumbing was now imbedded in the things head, rendering it motionless. My actions gained me strange looks from most, espically Shane and my brother, but Daryl put his foot on top of the head and then yanked out my knife.

"You're getting better with them."

Was all he said as he held out my knife. I cringed while taking it. I made sure to whipe the blood off on a bush before pocketing it. By that time, Daryl had marched off shouting Merle's name and everyone had quickly followed.

"He dead?"

Everyone was on edge at what appeared to be a cool calm and collected Daryl.

"We're not sure..."

"He either is or he ain't!"

It was clear that anger was slowly boiling up. Almost everyone took a step back. Only Shane, Rick and I didn't. As long as Rick didn't open his mouth then maybe...

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it..."

"Damnitt Rick."

My mutteres went unheard as I stepped forward to hover behind Rick.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes... you got something you wanna tell me?"

Daryl glanced back at me when re repeated my brother's name. I wonder if he made the connection, I did give him my last name when we met.

"Your brother was a danger to us so I hooked him to a piece of metal on a roof, he's still there."

Daryl took a step forward as if to go for Rick, but then stepped back as if to walk away.

"So let me process this... you saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?!"

"Yes."

Wait a go Rick, piss him off to his fullest. When I was saying be honest I didn't mean brutally. The next thing was expected. Daryl flung his squirrels at Rick and tried to go for him but Shane pushed him to the ground. Daryl quickly jumped back to his feet with his hunter's knife drawn. This is when I step in. He tried to swipe at Rick however I managed to block his knife with mine. It took both my hands to push against his knife with equal strength so it was no surprise when I found myself on my ass cradling my face.

"You ok?"

It was T-Dog who had rushed to my side. I used him as a pillar to push myself to my feet.

"I'm ok... just a little disorientated. I'm good. I'm good."

"Damn Girl, your face!"

T-Dog reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He held it against my nose and lip, to stop any bleeding I imagine, before turning his attention onto to Rick and Daryl who were now sitting on the ground.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?!"

T-Dog didn't meet Daryl's eyes.

"I dropped it down a drain."

Rick back off of Daryl as he staggered to his feet.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better he don't!"

"Yeah well maybe this will..."

"... he chained up the door so the walkers can't get to him. He's still alive, we can go back for him..."

My words were mumbled by the rag but they got everyone's attention easy enough. Daryl glanced at me briefly though his eyes dashed to the ground soon after, almost as if he didn't want to look at me.

"Hell with all ya'll! Just tell me where you left him, so I can go get him!"

My heart wrenched at the weaving sound of Daryls voice.

"He'll show you, won't he?"

Lori did not sound happy when she said this, then again she never sounded happy. Rick took a deep breath. His eyes wandered from Lori to Daryl and final to me. I nodded at him.

"I'm going back."

With that said Rick marched back to his tent. I took the rag away from my face and touched it with my other hand. Still hurt like a bitch though it wasn't bleeding.

"You want me to wash this?"

T-Dog laughed and shook his head.

"Keep it."

And with that he walked off back to his tent. I have a feeling he will be tagging along too.

"Here."

I turned to see Daryl standing there with my knife. I looked him in the eye but his were staring off to the side.

"Thanks."

He opened his mouth before promptly shutting it and walking away. That was likely as close to an apology as I'd get out of a Dixon. With shake of my head I pocketed my knife for the second time today, then strolled over to my tent. My leather jacket was the only item of clothing that I had managed to keep from home, though it was also cooling in this kind of weather. I threw it on and changed from my flimsy slip on shoes to a more durable set of boots. I stopped short of the tents entrance. Should I...? I took a knife from my pocket, wrapped it up in a spare sock and stuck in down the side of my right boot. You never know...

"So you and Daryl that's your big plan?"

Glenn's face dropped just as I reached the group but it wasn't at my appearance, or even Lori's words, it was at Rick's look to him.

"Aw come on!"

"I know I have no right to ask but you said it yourself, you know how to get in and out. I'd feel a lot better with you there and I know she would too."

"So when do we leave?"

My five words had caught me more attention than I thought it would.

"No you're not..."

Before Shane couldn't finish off his sentence Glenn cut him off.

"I'd feel better with Sarah there. It's always been us two going in for supplies, it mean if we have to split up for anything no one should get lost. Plus I know she'll have my back."

The last line had more tones of nervous through it, still he got his point across.

"That's great, so you're risking 4 people?!"

"Make that 5!"

Daryl scoffed however I sent T-Dog a smile. It's good that he is doing this even after Merle beat his ass... even if he is the reason we need to go back...

"My day just keeps getting better and better don't it?"

"Be grateful anyone's volunteering to save your brothers ass, amount of times Merle's grabbed mine I should be leaving his."

With that said to Daryl I stalked off towards the van, knowing that would be the best vehicle to take. It wasn't long till I found Glenn standing next to me.

"Can I drive?"

"Don't trust my driving?"

"If it's anything like your brothers then no."

I chuckled. Rick was a cop, his driving was always fast and sharp so he could get to where he's needed ASAP, no wonder Glenn was scared. I pulled up the back of the van and hopped in. It took me my third try to get up, this seemed to piss of Daryl who jumped up one handed on his first try. Suppose he has a reason to be pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive there was done mostly in silence. It wasn't a comfortable, but I tried my best to ignore it and just think about things. Shane's words were still bothering me. He didn't exactly sound happy that Rick showed up... Why wouldn't he be? They've been best friends for as long as I can remember... I'm missing something important here...

"He better be ok... that's the only words I'm sayin' on the matter."

It was Daryl's voice that brought me back to the real world. He spoke with a deadly calm tone that made a shiver ran up my spine.

"I told you the Geeks can't get at him, the only thing that's gonna get through that door is us!"

T-Dog kept a calm tone as well, but stressed the latter half of his sentence. The van came to a stop moments after T-Dog spoke.

"We walk from here."

Glenn said. I nodded while getting to my feet. Daryl raced to the shutters and forced them up with one hand. T-Dog took his time getting out. He offered his hand to me which I accepted. We weren't that far from the city, about a five... maybe ten minute walk, but apparently the men decided that we should pick up the pace so T-Dog and I had to jog to keep up with them. We arrived at the same metal wired gate that Glenn and I always used to get in.

"Merle first or guns?"

Rick glanced between Glenn and I but before either of us could even open our mouth Daryl replied.

"Merle, we ain't even having this discussion!"

"We are! You two know the geography, it's up to you two."

"Merle."

I said while looking at Glenn. He nodded then turned to face the others.

"Getting the guns first would mean doubling back."

With that said everyone broke out into a jog again.

"So, how are we doing this?"

I directed my question to Rick since he seems to be the one in charge of our little rat pack group. He paused and took a minute to think.

"If you want my opinion I'd say you and Daryl up front, Glenn and T-Dog in the middle then me bringing up the rear."

Rick being the leader would be able to give out orders as he sees things first and Daryl had the silent crossbow to deal with anything they come across fast. I have my knives but my long distance aim still isn't the best so if anything did try to sneak up on us, I could dispose of it in a close quarters situation.

"Sounds good, any objections?"

Heads shook all around and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being useful. Rick put his hand on the doorknob but signalled; one, two, three, before opening it. Everyone filed in just as planned. I went at a slightly slower pace that the rest so that I could walk backwards and keep an eye on the rear better. Not far into the department store, I heard everyone's footsteps stop, so I glanced over my shoulder to see Rick had signalled it. He then gestured to his eyes then pointed forward. Daryle then stepped forward, raising his crossbow.

"Damn you are one ugly shank."

"She has a nice jacket though... What?"

My comment got me strange looks.

"Just 'cause none of you guys have a sense of fashion doesn't mean I don't..."

I grumbled as we pushed on.

"You know sometimes I forget you're a girl."

"Shut up Rick."

Daryl took out one more walker at the bottom of the stairs. You could tell just by looking up that there were no more of them, so we raced up them. The door looked like it had been strained, but the chain still held, just like T-Dog said it would have. He cut the chains and when Rick gave the signal we all charged through.

"Merle! Merle!"

Naturally Daryl had been the fastest to get to him, or what was left of him...

"NO!"

I let out a strangled noise as I turned away from the sight. Merle's hand laid there next to a set of blood hand cuffs and a saw. It took me a minute to try and keep my breakfast down. The others simply stayed back to give Daryl a moment. It appeared he was calm, which I found strange, but this illusion didn't last long; seconds after he pulled up his crossbow and pointed it at T-Dog. Rick seemed prepared for this as his gun was pointed at Daryl mili-seconds later.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

"Hey now! Let's just everyone calm down!"

I stepped in front of Daryl's crossbow, shielding T-Dog from it, while reaching out with my hand to cover the barrel of Rick's gun, to stop him from shooting Daryl. Both men glared something awful at me but lowered their weapons none the less.

"Now I'm sure we can all act like adults here. He couldn't have gotten far with... that kind of wound. We still have a chance of finding him."

Daryl seemed to contemplate my words before nodding slowly.

"Got a do-rag or something?"

Daryl said to T-Dog who looked at me. It took me a second to realise I still had his from early. I handed the bloody do-rag to Daryl. He didn't seem to mind the state it was in but considering what he was using it for that doesn't surprise me.

"I guess the saw was too dull to cut through the chain... ain't that a bitch."

He glanced over us then walked over to Glenn, shoving the hand in his backpack. I was suddenly glad I hadn't thought to bring mine. Daryl, Rick and Glen started to follow the trail of blood, where as T-Dog went to collected the tools. I decided to help out; grimacing slightly when I picked up the tool Merle had used to mutilate himself with.

"Thanks..."

My eyes shot towards T-Dog. However he had his focused on the collection of the scattered tools.

"For what?"

I let my eyes focus back on the task at hand... oh just the mention of the word is making my stomach swirl. He didn't answer my question. With the tools packed, T-Dog choose to carry them while I grabbed the clippers we had used on the chain to get in. It was much too big for the back so if we carry it this way then each of us had a free hand. It didn't take long for us to catch up with the others. Daryl had just put down a walker when we did.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sons of a bitches, one handed. Toughest asshole I've ever meet my brother. Give him a hammer and he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood lost, no matter how tough he is."

I rolled my eyes at the two men. Apparently my 'can we all act like adults' request was just asking too much. While those idiots played 'who's a bigger bad ass' I started to search through the cupboards. I found some pens, paper and even an energy bar. I could pocket small things like this but I'd need to go find a bag of some sort to carry anything else. I wandered back to the office room we had passed moments ago. Sure someone left their bag amongst the panic... ah bingo! It was a woman's shoulder bag. Not the most practically to carry but it had a lot of space in it. There's a reason I call these Mary Poppin's bags. I searched the rest of the desk drawers while I was here. Found some paracetamal and aspirin. Hell I even found a packet of ciggerettes. I didn't smoke but I'm sure someone at camp does. Hell if not I might even start up; it's not like I'm gonna die of lung cancer in this world.

"Sarah!"

It was a harsh whisper, like the person wanted to shout so I'd hear them but not attract anything else's attention at the same time. I retraced my steps back to the last room everyone was in and then followed the blood trail. It led to a kitchen area where the others were looking around furiously.

"Yeah?"

Glenn and T-Dog visiably relax at the sight of me, Rick and Daryl reacted differently.

"You gotta death wish girly?"

I narrowed my eyes at Daryl.

"Thought I'd make myself useful by scavenging around while you ladies sorted youselves out."

He moved towards me quickly but was pushed back by Rick.

"No one goes anywhere alone."

Rick stressed.

"Alright my bad geez... so what's the plan? We gonna keep searching?"

I didn't mind keeping up the search for Merle, but if we're gonna spend more time here I'd rather make the most of it and that means savaging.

"We're going for the guns first; Glenn says he had a plan."

Everyone turned their attention to the Koeron.

"Right, well..."

"Even I think it's a bad plan, and I don't even like you very much."

I had laced the floor with paper so Glenn could draw out his plan to better explain it to everyone.

"No it makes sense. Look what happned to the last group here. The more people about the more attention drawn. Glenn and I are the fastest here and we know the streets better than anyone, so naturally it would have to be one of us."

Glenn nodded while shooting me a smile.

"Right so me, Daryl and Sarah will be here, in the ally were I first met you."

"Why us?"

Daryl seemed confused, likely at the fact that the man who he had just expressed a dislike for was asking him to cover his back with a chick as his back up.

"You both have silent weapons unlike them. Rick and T-Dog, you'll be down here."

"It's in case he's cut off from us, he'll got that way and meet up with you guys, so he's safe either way."

After a moments contemplation, everyone nodded and gathered their things.

"We'll all meet back here ok?"

Glenn added.

"Hey kid, what'd ya do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas, why?"

I muffled a laugh with my hands at the looks all the men shared. Who knew a pizza boy was so good with strategy?

Glenn went down the ladder first, closely followed by Daryl then me. Daryl loaded up is crossbow as I pulled out a knife for each hand.

"You sure got balls for a Chinaman."

We just rolled our eyes at Daryl's ignorance.

"I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

Daryl hid behind the industrial size bins while I crouched down behind the trash cans just slightly further back. The waiting was killing me. Seconds felt like minutes and I know for the sake of Glenn I can't let my mind wander.

'Click, click'

If that was Glenn he would have spoke... I looked over to see Daryl looking at me. He held a finger to his lips as a signal for me to stay quiet, then jumped out from his position while pointing his crossbow forward.

"You seen my brother?!"

The other voice shouted something else in Spanish. The idiot is going to attract every walker within a two mile radius at this rate. Just as I was about to jump out to help, two other men came charging in and started beating up on Daryl. I leaped out form my hiding spot and onto one of their backs, sticking a knife in the guy shoulder. He let out a roar before flipping me over his front and flying towards the ground. My body to a second to recover from meeting the pavement like that and by that time Glenn was back with the bag of guns.

"That's the bag!"

I tried to deck one of the guys approaching Glenn but didn't have the strength in me. The guy simply grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Daryl!"

I called out to him as he lay on the ground. My shout seemed to bring him back as he managed to shoot an arrow at the guy who was holding Glenn. The next thing I knew I was being shoved into a car. When I tried to bit and scratch my way out, I was met by a large pain to my face as everything went dark.


End file.
